dreamscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Arabi City
Arabi City is the main attraction to the otherwise dry state of Arabi. Located in the dead center of the desert, Arabi City thrives only as a center of trade. Layout The center of Arabi City is the thriving Night Market. Here, there are vendors for almost every occasion. Low level fish, birds, cooked food, gemstone, crafting materials, alchemy materials, weapons, and armor can all be purchased. There are also Black Markers accessible to those who have completed the Watchful Eye quest and decided to become a member of The Caravan, which offer an hourly shifting stock of rare and exclusive items. The outskirts of Arabi City are filled with residential slums, except for the south where the richest trades and Caravan members live, gated off from the rest of the city. Access is blocked off. Quests There are many quests that can be started in Arabi. Arabi has a branching questline, where a player's choices and allegiences decide which quests become available. The Sands of Arabi is the first quest in this series, and at the end of the quest the player is allowed to choose their alliegence. If you side with The Caravan, you can then begin Sugar and Spice. The People Laurence - Laurence is a traveller from far away, who loves to tell and hear stories about great adventures. He rewards you for your Quest Points. Jamaar - One of the most famous vendors in Arabi City, Jamaar has a variety of items which switch out on the hour, but they don't come cheap. Shady Silba - Silba, or better known as "Shady Silba" runs the Night Market down in the seedier parts of Arabi City. He was black market goods that are hard to find elsewhere, and is willing to extend his wares to any member of the resistance. The Caravan Sandski - A minor general, Sandski is in charge of the Slave Camp yet also pays the headquarters a visit. Miral - Miral is in charge of researching and stomping down any resistance, and she does it with style. The Desert's Eye and other Rebels Odin, Bastille, and Mika - Three minor pawns to the greater purpose of the Desert's Eye. Shopping There are plenty of stall in the Main Bazaar to peruse. Gem Stall - Here you can purchase rare gems, from Sapphires up to Diamonds. Spice Stall - Flair your dishes with exotic spices, which can increase the benefits from eating freshly cooked food. Weapons and Armor Dealers - Protect yourself from The Caravan or the Rebels with low leveled armor. General Stalls - There are over twenty different general stalls that can randomly stock anything from weapons to totems to charms to fish to foods to priceless artifacts. Keep a vigilant eye on their limited stock and be sure to swipe in when there's a deal. Night Market - Purchase some of the rarest goods in the Dreamscape. Lucky for you, they're at major discounts because they "fell off a truck!"